Just A Bit Too Much
by ForTheLoveOfOliver
Summary: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Love and Betrayl...all the contents of a fabulous Drama...the title makes sense in the last chapter. Four girls make their way through their seventh Year, and Finally face their destiny in the end...Oliver, the Twins, Cedric and
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Future Foretold**

It was the darkest night the world had seen in a millenium. Black, heavy clouds coated the sky, obscuring the light of the moon and stars. Not a single candlelight shown for miles across the Irish coasts. The night was eerie and still for the most part. The only sign that Earth was still alive was the wind that blew over the land.

The soft caress of air ruffled the trees and stirred the ground as if greeting an old friend. The wind blew playfully over the waters, enjoying the many ripples and waves it created in the ocean. Spotting a lone campfire, the breeze picked up, blowing hard across the fire. The flames danced, teasing the air as if bragging about its power. The wind blew harder, and the Seer watched, as the fire grew stronger.

_Four Witches_

_Born of Earth, Fire, Water and Air_

_Two Sisters of Blood_

_Two Sisters of Soul_

_All Four come Together_

_To form The Sisters of Nature_

_Earth and Air_

_Are stronger as one_

_Fire and Water_

_Are best left apart_

_Together they come to Defeat One Great Evil_

_Together they come_

_To Defeat Themselves_

In a small village about 200 miles away, a woman was screaming bloody murder inside her two-bedroom house. The mid-wife came running into the living room to find the 23-year-old mother to be in mid-labor. Five hours and many screams later, a baby girl with a full head of blonde hair was born; her pale blue eyes watching the wind play with the curtains in the window.

Meanwhile, in the desert oasis of the Australian Outback, a soon-to-be mother was having the same ordeal; the only difference being that this mother was 54 years in age. Many had said that she could never have children, but nine months ago, a doctor made a house call and told her the wonderful news. In a short six hours, a baby girl with spots of rich brown hair and big green eyes was born and the earth began to quake as after-shocks do.

Thousands of miles away, in a magical community on the Island of Tahiti, yet another mother was in an already 4 hour-long labor. She was said to be having twins, and when the first baby girl was born with silvery-blonde hair and bright gray eyes, she thought the other would look the same. However, another 4 hours later a baby girl with hair as black as the night outside and eyes nearly as black was born. The mother was flabbergasted and even more stunned at the sudden weight of foreboding in the room. The fire in the grate across the room grew in size as the black haired child giggled with glee and the blonde girl shrunk farther into her pink blanket.

11 Years Later

"Mum! I got my letter, I got my letter! I'm going to Hogwarts mum, can you believe I'm 11 already?" A young girl with blonde hair and pale blue eyes came rushing into the room. The day was hot, reaching almost 95 degrees, but the wind seemed to blow particularly strong in and out of the girl's house.

"My, my…I can't believe that our little Tacey is all grown up…why, it seems like just yesterday that I was in my nearly 6 hour labor." A young, 34 year old woman said to her equally young husband; a tall, clean-cut man who worked as Head of the Department of International Games and Sports. His wife was your average housewife, but had inherited a large sum of money from her grandparents. Besides that, they were your normal pureblood family…but weren't pureblood crazed.

"Da…can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Please! I really want to get my school things and my robes and maybe a broom!" Tacey squealed as she twirled in circles around the yard, causing the wind to pick up slightly, blowing things around the yard.

"Um Tacey, sweetheart. How many times have we told you not to spin like that? You wouldn't want to cause a tornado now, would you?" Her father scolded lovingly.

"Oh…this 'having control over Air' thing isn't any fun. If I stop, can I have a new broom?" The little girl beamed as she spun faster, testing her parents' patience.

"Alright, alright…but remember, you can't take it to Hogwarts." Her mother said, taking a sideways glance at her husband.

"I can if I shrink it. But I guess I'll leave it here." Tacey added after a warning look from her father. His very formidable state was easily melted when Tacey stuck out her bottom lip and dropped her baby-blue eyes.

"Alright. Go get ready, I expect to leave here in thirty minutes." He shouted after his daughter's retreating form.

"I'm scarred, Malachi. We can't protect her at Hogwarts. No one can be protected from her." The young woman said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's middle.

"I know, but Albus Dumbledore is one of the most respected, most talented and wise wizards I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. She'll be fine, Tadi. I promise." Malachi kissed the top of his wife's head and wrapped her in one last hug before leaving to prepare for Diagon Alley.

"Isn't this fun, Da…I can't wait till September 1st! I'm gonna learn so much and I'm gonna be so smart when I come back! Well, maybe not too smart, that would probably be annoying." Tacey was skipping through Flourish and Blott's as if she had never seen the inside of the small bookstore before; which was absurd, as the tiny girl read book after book after book.

"Oh, well if it isn't old Fredrick Hansel! How have you been old mate?" Malachi's voice boomed from across the store. A man with dark black hair and bright blue eyes sauntered over to Malachi and Tacey.

"Malachi Tucker! I haven't seen you since 7th year! I see you have a beautiful daughter here. She looks just like Tadi!" Malachi smiled at this and placed a hand on Tacey's shoulder just as a young girl, about Tacey's age, came from around a bookshelf and walked up to Fredrick. "Ah. Malachi, Tacey, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Toral. She's starting her first year at Hogwarts this year!" Toral's father stated proudly.

"Hey, me too! I just turned 1l last night at 12 P.M.!" Tacey stated proudly as she threw her arm over the small, chocolate-haired, green-eyed girl and led her out the door and down the road toward the venders selling millions of kabaubles.

"Wow…I was born yesterday at midnight too! Mum says that makes me special, because I was born in the 'in-between.'" Toral said to Tacey as the glanced at the items being shown off by an older wizard in sky-blue robes. Just as Tacey was about to ask the man what the spinning item did, Toral pulled her into the nearby abandoned alley.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Tacey question the girl. Toral seemed very nervous, like she wasn't sure if she should be doing this.

"Umm…d-do you have…uh…sp-special p-p-powers too?" The brunette stuttered. She may not be as outgoing and forward as Tacey, but she sure had guts.

"Like…unnatural powers…like, not with a wand kinda powers?" How Tacey hoped that she had found someone like her, that she was not alone. She may have found someone who she can share her secrets with and unleash her power with.

"If I show you…do you _promise _not to tell? Well, we can tell our parents, I'm sure…but no one else, right?" Toral's green eyes flitted quickly around the alley. Not even waiting for her new friend's response, the girl raised her hand toward a small gathering of rocks on the dirt path. With a quick glance at Tacey, she flipped her hand palm up and stuck out her two fingers. As she raised them, the rocks on the path became level with the girl's raised hand; Tacey looked on in awe.

"Well…watch this!" She said with defiance. Taking a deep breath, Tacey blew as hard as she could onto the spinning rocks, sending them flying into the brick wall at the back of the alley.

"Awesome…I'm Earth…your Air…you've heard the prophecy, right?"

September 1: On Hogwarts Express

"Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." A girl with Silvery-blonde hair and bright gray eyes had entered Tacey and Toral's compartment.

"Oh, Abra! Stop being so bloody nice. We can sit here if we feel like it, so sit!" A girl of the same age, but with deep, black hair and eyes just as bottomless.

"Well, you can sit here anyway. My name's Tacey, and this is Toral." Tacey's eyes rested on the silvery-haired girl, before twitching quickly back to the raven-haired child.

"My name's Abra…" The little girl said. She didn't stutter but she seemed to be shaking, kind of like soft ripples in the water.

"Yeah, nothing to great about her. My name's Vera, you want to see something cool? Watch!" The girl with black hair stood in the middle of the compartment.

"Vera, we're not supposed to show anyone…" Abra wasn't so timid anymore, until Vera's eyes glinted red. Abra back away carefully and watched as her sister began expelling smoke from her nostrils. Within seconds, Vera's hands were on Fire. She smirked before bringing her hand back and throwing a large fireball at the curtains covering the window.

"Not again…" Abra took out a large water bottle from her pack and removed the cap. I thought she would throw it on the fire, but instead, she drew it out like it was on a string and whipped it at the curtain; putting out the fire, before drawing it back into the water bottle. "We would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone…my sister doesn't know when to keep her 'ability' to herself."

"Don't worry…we won't tell, as a matter of fact…" Toral explained hers and Tacey's abilities, and for the rest of the train and boat ride, they discussed the Prophecy and how great it was that they had found each other.

" Hansel, Toral" The crinkled old lady called from beside the stool. Toral approached, shaking like a leaf, and placed the hat upon her head. _' A bright one you are, ' _said the hat in her ear. _' Bright, but not brilliant. A key part to our future I see, and I notice a special connection to Mother Earth. Quite courageous you are, but again, not to brave…I believe you'll do perfectly in…'_

"**Hufflepuff!**" The hat screamed aloud. Toral skipped happily over to the yellow and black clad table cheering for her. She sat next to a boy named Cedric Diggory, a rather good-looking boy who was shorted shortly before.

"Gates, Abra" The old lady announced next. Abra was still a little shaky, but was fairing well. ' _Ah. A bright one you are. Not afraid to stand up to your own flesh and blood. A pureblood too, your family is awful strict about that if I remember. You're destined to save us all…eventually. I've got the perfect place for you…" _

"**Gryffindor!**" Again, the house shouted aloud. Abra's face fell slightly when she realized she wasn't in the same house as Toral, but lifted again as she meandered over to her table.

"Gates, Vera" The girl with the black hair and eyes that read 'Danger!' approached McGonagal. ' _You have a difficult decision to make my little one. I only pray it doesn't turn out like the Prophecy suggests, for you and your sister's sakes.'_

"**Slytherin!**" There were small gasps around the room, but were muffled by the cheers of the Slytherins.

"I plan on the Prophecy being _very _correct." Vera whispered; her eyes glinted and a rather evil smirk played on her lips as she joined Cassias Warrington, another first year.

"Tucker, Tacey" The lady called again. Tacey smiled brightly and walked confidently up to the tattered old hat. ' _Ah, the last one, I see. Brought them all together didn't you. Air is the life force…we all need Air to live, you miss, will have the most difficult decision of all.'_

"**Ravenclaw!**" Tacey stood and ambled over to the blue and silver clad table and dropped down next to a first year by the name of Cain Weston and a girl named Keely Fitz.

_And so…it begins…_


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Slytherin

Chapter 2: Bloody Slytherin

"Can you believe it, Roger...our last year at Hogwarts. I can't wait to go out to the real world, start my new life. It'll be fantastic!" Tacey and Roger Davis were seated on the couch in the Ravenclaw common room. They had been together since the summer before 5th year and she loved him more than anything.

"It'll be even better with you by my side, all the way to the top...Minister of Magic, that's were I'll be. You'll be my leading lady of course. Won't have to lift a finger on that pretty little hand of yours." Roger said as he raised her fingers to his lips and kissed every one.

"We already had this conversation, Roger. I want to work; I want to make something of myself. Maybe I'll even get into some Muggle career...acting always seemed interesting. Hot shows, hot outfits, hot _men_...that's my kinda career." She laughed. Tacey loved to joke around and push Roger's buttons. It was always amusing when he got angry, and the make-up was always good.

"Merlin! Tacey, why the hell would you think of any other man like that. You're _my_ girl!" He stood abruptly, toppling over the butterbeer on the table. Tacey muttered a quick Scourgify before standing up to face him. She chuckled:

"Roger, darling...I was joking. You know how I am, always joking and laughing. I don't see the big deal!" She laughed at him. Walking over, she placed a hand on his broad shoulder, only to be shaken off.

"No, Tacey. You're a joke. Do you think anyone takes you seriously? Do you think anyone likes you? If it weren't for me, you'd be nothing. Conversation closed." He began to strut away. Before he made it to the portrait hole, Tacey turned him around.

"No, Roger. Relationship closed." And she stormed off through the halls and out the Main entrance. She walked as quick as she could toward the lake, and collapsed onto its banks in tears. ' I really thought I loved him...' She thought bitterly.

"I thought he loved me...bloody git!" She screamed, throwing a large stone into the water. One tear fell from her blue eyes, but was quickly brushed away before she could begin sobbing uncontrollably.

"You okay, Tacey?" A male voice asked from behind her. Tacey turned quickly and only exhaled when she saw Cain Weston standing behind her.

"Oh...hey Cain. Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. You going to write me up for being out after curfew, Mr. Head Boy?" Tacey asked playfully. Her and Cain got along well; the only reason they weren't friends was because Roger hated Cain and vice versa. She really did enjoy his company though.

"Well, I guess I'll let you off the hook, on the condition that you tell me what's got my best girl in such a ditch. Was it Roger...I'll kick his bloody arse right now if it was." Cain got very defensive and stiff as he flexed his very chiseled muscles and crinkled his handsome facial features in a look of disgust.

"He told me that he loved me…then he told me that I was nothing without him…Cain, where are you going? No, Cain, don't do this! You'll get your badge revoked." Tacey yelled after his tall form, even in the distance, he still looked very good-looking, at least she had always thought so…

"I don't care, Tacey…he can't say that to you! I'm not going to let him say that about you." His temper was rising and he really was going to find Roger and beat him to a bloody pulp if Tacey didn't stop him.

"Cain, please…I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble for my sake. Don't worry so much. I broke-up with him, I finally realize after these past two, wasted years of my life, that I need someone better…" She said, her eyes fogging over in realization.

"You do deserve better…so much better…I just wish it didn't take you two years to figure out." Cain touched the side of Tacey's face, taking in the soft skin, and wanting to kiss each freckle on her pale skin.

"Cain…" She whispered. His touch felt like a caress of feathers. She felt his breath on her nose and tickling her cheeks. It was just how she imagined her first kiss would be like. Unfortunately, that happened in an alley in Hogsmeade during her 3rd year; but maybe this would make up for it…

Cain's lips covered her own, sending her spinning and grabbing hold of his toned neck and hanging on for dear life. His arms fit perfectly around her petite waste and his hands ran through her long, blonde locks. Tacey felt Cain's tongue begging for entrance to her mouth. She let him in and a whole new feeling of lightness took her over, making her grasp onto him harder. Cain moaned when she ran her nails through his short, brown hair, then made her moan by kissing the nape of her neck and moving up to nibble on her earlobe.

"Cain…Cain, we need to stop. We can't do this." Tacey said, shoving Cain slightly to make him realize what was happening.

"Why…don't you feel anything? Can't you feel that spark, that connection we have?" He asked, trying to move back in for the kill. Tacey couldn't let him kiss her like that again; she would just end up getting hurt.

"Cain, please. I don't want to get hurt again; this is all happening to fast. You just broke up with Sarah yesterday and this thing with me and Roger…we're both vulnerable right now." Tacey touched his arm lovingly. Cain was such a nice, sweet, loving man, and it was killing her how pained he looked.

"Fine…I'll leave you alone, but I won't wait for you forever." He gave her one last kiss on her hand before turning on his heel and striding back to the castle. Tacey gave one last look at the lake, seeing the reflection of a girl she never wanted to know; a girl with big, teary eyes, puffy red cheeks and tangled blonde hair, a girl who thought she lost everything. Tacey exhaled the breath she was holding, sending a tidal wave across the lake, before turning and wondering back into the castle.

"There is no way I'm going back to the Common Room tonight. Maybe I can crash with Toral." Tacey whispered to herself. She turned some corners, climbed another staircase while avoiding a few 5th year prefects, and eventually ended up in front of the portrait of a badger.

"Password." The black and white creature with the furry eyebrows chattered at her. Tacey stuttered the password before entering into the black and gold room. It was very much like the Ravenclaw common room, with the exception of the lack of bookcases and the Hufflepuff colors in place of Ravenclaw.

"Tacey…is that you, sweetheart. Why are you crying, so?" Toral was lying on the couch, reading a Romance novel that Tacey had lent her the first week of school.

"Hey Toral. I just broke-up with Roger. Toral, he called me useless, a joke. He said I was so fake all the time and I was nothing without him." Tacey told Toral all of what had happened in the last few hours. The brunette listened with intense concern and gasped and comforted in all the right places. When Tacey told the girl how Cain had kissed her and what he said after, Toral grinned wide and almost laughed.

"It's not funny, Tor…he hates me now." Tacey scolded the girl. Why was she laughing when Tacey was so low?

"Tacey, sweetheart. That boy could never hate you. He's been madly in love with you since 4th year! I'm surprised you couldn't tell, you're the most boy-oriented out of us four." Toral giggled, but when she saw Tacey's saddened expression, she dulled down. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out."

"Thanks. Do you think I can crash with you tonight? I don't want to face Roger…not tonight." Tacey whispered. With a nod from Toral, the two friends made their way up to the 7th year dorms. Being in Hufflepuff, Toral didn't have to share her room with many people. Actually, there were only three other girls in the room.

"Oh…Cedric left me another letter. He really is such a sweetheart, kind of like Cain, huh?" Toral winked as she scooped up a piece of parchment on her bed and read it.

"I don't want to talk about boys right now. Thanks Toral…for everything." Tacey whispered as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep…until…

"Oh Merlin! Tacey, we have to go. That letter was from Abra. Vera's in another one of her fits and Abby can't stop her. I honestly have no idea how they are sisters! Twins none the less…" Toral began muttering madly as she ran to fetch a pair of jeans from her wardrobe. Without even thinking, she threw Tacey a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Tacey took the sweatpants and changed from her jeans to the soft white and blue material, deciding to wear her own T-shirt instead.

"This has to be the worst night I have had in almost three years…" Tacey mumbled sleepily as Toral led them through various hallways and secret doors. She almost lost sight of the brunette several times as Toral seemed to be wide awake and Tacey so tired.

"Vera! What the bloody hell are you doing? Don't tell me that you can't control it because I know you can! You just like being this bloody evil, don't you? No wonder you're in Slytherin…" The two girls heard Abby's shouts from down the hallway. Their friend never got to angry, except when Vera was involved.

"Hey Abby. What happened this time?" Tacey asked as they watched Abra's sister with jet black hair spinning out of control, creating a tornado of dancing flames around her. Abra was currently expelling water from the large taps on the walls onto her twin, hoping to calm her rage but instead making the girl spin faster.

"I swear I didn't do anything. One second, we were walking down the halls, me on my Head Girl duty, then the next Vera was blowing smoke from her nostrils. Thank Godric we were passing the corridor Dumbledore set aside for us, it would have been ugly if we weren't right here…Toral, a little help please?" Abra was so exhausted. She looked as if she would collapse and go into seizures right there. Last time Tacey had checked, Abby could do the whole 'water' thing for about two hours with no break. There was no telling how long she had been here, but judging from the slight flood and Vera's height of anxiety, they had been here too long.

"Tacey, make sure you stand back. I think she senses the air…and she almost got you last time." Toral had begun charming the dirt in a pit as big as the Prefects bath to throw itself on the inferno waiting to happen. Dumbledore had been kind enough to create this room for the girls when Vera first 'lost control' as she liked to put it, but all the girls knew she never lost control.

"Don't worry, Tor…She can't catch me, but I need to take Abby back to her dorm before she starts seizing. Do you think you'll be okay for ten minutes?" Tacey supported Abra on her right side, heaving the girl to her feet.

"I should be okay. I almost have her down in her chamber. You go ahead, if she gets to much for me, I'll bury myself…as usual." Toral continued throwing mound after mound of dirt onto the now reeling Vera. All the girls also had other powers other than simply 'controlling' the elements. Vera could become fire, Abby could breath under water (and was one hell of a swimmer…almost fish-like,) Toral could bury herself without dying and could 'communicate' with tree's and such, and Tacey could fly or levitate if you will (her Animagus also happened to be a great, white eagle-like bird.)

Tacey half carried, half dragged Abra from the room and quickly shut the heavy iron-door before much air could get in, then proceeded down the hallway and up a few staircases until she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh, bollocks. Abby, Hun…what's the password? Can you tell me the password?" Tacey questioned as she bent over to her friends face, ear close to the girls mouth. Abra whispered something almost to quiet for her to hear.

"Alright…um, Lemon Drops?" Tacey was dying under the weight of the girl in her arms, added with the lack of sleep. With a nod from the big lady in the frilly, pink dress, Tacey heaved Abra through the portrait hole and into the warm, cheerful, Gryffindor common room. Asleep on the couch, was a picture to last a lifetime. Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and proud boyfriend of her very own friend Abra, was fast asleep on the couch. His one arm resting behind his head as the other was off the couch and the hand touching the burgundy carpet. A thin line of drool dripped from his open jaws and a cat perched on his belly. A funny sight really…

"Merlin, Tacey…what happened?" A voice sounded from the boys' staircase on her left.

"Quiet George. It's just Vera again; bloody Slytherin has exhausted my poor Abra to death. We need to get her in a tub of water quick…oh, hey Fred. Didn't see you there." Tacey added as a head of flaming red hair appeared from the seat of a large chair beside her. George had taken Abra in his arms and was carrying her up the boys' staircase as Fred wrapped Tacey into a much-needed hug. When he finally released her, they walked up the stairs and into the boys' bathroom where Abra was being stripped to her bra and panties while a tub of ice cold water was being filled. To normal people, this might have been wrong to watch as a boy stripped your best friend down to her knickers, but Fred and George and Tacey were not normal people.

"What happened this time?" Fred asked as he helped George lift the girl with the silvery-blonde hair into the icy water. She gave a visible shudder, but relaxed, not looking the slightest bit cold.

"Vera of course. Says she lost bloody control…" Tacey yawned as she rested against the opposite wall, eyes drooping dangerously.

"So, you got her settled then?" George questioned as he came and rested next to Tacey, throwing his arm around her and pulling her into his chest as she dozed off. A couple seconds later, Tacey's head shot up and her eyes became wide…

"Shit…I left Toral there so I could bring Abby back. I was supposed to go back and check on her…" She said as she raced from the room, leaving Fred and George to watch Abra and worry about the safety of their friends.

It took Tacey all of ten minutes to reach the room where the sounds of a battle could still be heard. Upon entering, Tacey was almost fried when a fireball came barreling at her head. Vera wasn't a spinning inferno any longer, but she was still on fire, literally. Her black hair had become like a crown of flames and was dancing on her scalp. Her whole body was steaming and sizzling as water evaporated from her clothes.

Toral was wedged in a corner, surrounded by a barricade of earth. Her brow was dripping with sweat; the heat in the room was probably close to breaking 100 degrease. A sprinkling of dirt was still raining over Vera, but it did nothing to cage her fury.

"Tor! Gather as much dirt as possible in that tarp over there! Then you have to get over to the pit as fast as you can!" Tacey screamed as she levitated up to a stone that jutted out from the wall. Toral did as she was told before burying herself in the fresh earth.

Changing into her Animagus form, bird-Tacey dove at the ground. She folded the corners of the tarp up around the dirt before transforming beck into herself. Vera sensed the sudden burst of air and charged straight for Tacey, hoping to gain some more power. Tacey grabbed up the tarp and just as Vera was about to collide with her, she levitated into the air, grunting under the weight.

Currently near the ceiling, Tacey could see Toral peeking from the mounds of dirt. With one last glance at the two girls, Tacey dropped the load of dirt onto the blazing Vera. For a few seconds, it seemed to have no effect on the Slytherin, but slowly she began to sizzle out and fall onto the ground. Tacey landed back on the ground as Toral reached Vera in the middle of the room. Both girls glanced at the other before quickly picking up their unconscious Sister and dropping her unceremoniously into the containment dungeon Dumbledore had charmed so not even a match could be lit.

"Well, I'm glad that was easy! Now, off to Gryffindor!" Toral said sarcastically, slamming the top of the dungeon shut and leading the way from the room.

"Tor, I'm soooo sorry that I came back so late. I would have killed myself if anything happened to you!" Tacey said, tears finally breaking free from her blue eyes. Toral placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't even think about it Tace…it's all Vera's fault anyway. I swear, one day that girl is going to bloody kill us all!" Toral tensed with anger as they entered the Fat Lady's portrait. She stopped talking when she saw the sleeping Oliver on the couch and had to clap a hand over her mouth so she didn't wake him. Tacey saw that the cat had now climbed on Oliver's head and looked like a fur hat. Both girls giggled as they walked up the boys' staircase and into the bathroom where Fred and George were still watching Abra in her meditative state.

"Good, you're back. Another couple minutes and I would have gone and taken things into my own hands." George said as he wrapped is arms around Toral in a brotherly hug. Fred pulled Tacey down to sit between his legs; she laid her head back onto his chest as his arms circled her waist. George and Toral sat side-by-side and watched Abra as she seemed to glow, somewhat, in the chilled water.

"So, Vera's all contained and whatnot? You guys should really think about locking her down there forever. You'd have a lot less problems if she were dead." George hissed evilly. Toral looked back at him, surprised to see his eyes darken with anger.

"Now, George. She's our Sister…we can't do that. Plus, the prophecy says that we will all defeat some great evil. Maybe we're supposed to defeat Voldemort, but until then, Vera has to be kept alive." Toral said with the same angry glint in her eyes.

"Shhh…be quiet. Tacey's completely knocked out, you probably shouldn't wake her…you know how she gets when she doesn't get enough sleep." Fred whispered as he tucked a piece of Tacey's blonde hair behind her pale ear.

"You're right. Poor girl, she had a horrible day let me tell you…" Toral explained what had happened with Roger and what he said to her. It was quite amusing watching the Twins get so upset over that whole thing. When she told them about Cain kissing her, they both nodded their heads in understanding. They were good friends of Cain and knew how much he loved Tacey. They both agreed that he would take good care of her.

"Well, I think I'll take Miss Tucker here into our room…she can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep in Ollie's. Did you see him out there? Hilarious…I got a picture of it. Trust me when I say it will be scattered all over the school tomorrow!" Fred announced as he carried a sleeping Tacey from the room. He placed her on his bed and kissed her forehead like he always did. They were great friends, too close for words. Fred was the first one Tacey told, outside of the other girls, about her powers. He admitted that yes, he was freaked out at first, but when he saw how harmless she was he decided that it was pretty cool.

"Oy, Fred! Toral said she's going back down to Hufflepuff. Abby just woke up; she's getting dressed now. Anyway, I'm gonna walk Toral back…if I'm not back in a half-hour then you should worry." George announced as he and Toral entered the room. Fred gave a nod of his head before walking over to Oliver's bed and fell asleep quick. The night of chaos had finally come to an end.


End file.
